


The Melzors Aren't Here For This

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Series: Take My Hand [5]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, immediately following the last fic, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to remember faces.





	The Melzors Aren't Here For This

Talia leaned on the doorframe, staring at Lev. “You were the spy.”

He turned to look at her, blinking in confusion.

They’re in Nathaniel’s house, Lev taking up space in one of the guest bedroom’s. Nate had helped at Talia’s request, hadn’t told Iris either.

That wouldn’t have gone well.

Talia sighs and steps forward. “I didn’t recognize you at first. I didn’t remember you.”

He covered his heart, mockingly pouting at her. “And I thought you said you’d always remember me?”

She laughed and moved forward to straddle him, cupping his cheek with one hand and holding his shoulder with the other. “I’ve had a lot on my mind, and most of the humans on earth are so revolting that I forgot everything beautiful on Ephedia.”

“That’s a save.” He smiled, cupping her hips.

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “Don’t change the subject.”

He sighs. “Yes, I was the spy. What’s it matter?”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “Did you choose to trick Iris?”

“If I’d chosen to trick Iris…” He pulled her closer to him. “Would I be here, with you, right now?”

“Don’t bring me into this.”

He kisses her chin. “Gramorr blackmailed me. He lied and he blackmailed me and I had to do what I had to do to survive.”

She clucked her tongue. “I don’t know…”

“Don’t believe me?” He pouted.

Talia kissed the corner of his lips. “I just thought that brave spy would be better. Would pull through. Would be strong.”

“I’m not as strong as you thought I was, princess. That’s all you.”

She leaned forward to kiss him, and he smiled into it, moving a hand up to thread through the short tufts of hair at her neck.

She was so beautiful.

They fell onto the bed, giggling and kissing and holding each other close.


End file.
